Friends in Hawaii
by SuperGirl669
Summary: Leslie moves to Hawaii and changes her name, but she and Jess still keep in touch. Stay tuned to find out what happens to their relationship.


**Leslie/Bethany's POV:**

I was having such a great time with my girl best friend, Alana. About four years ago, my parents and I moved from Virginia, where my first friend ever lived, his name is Jess. He and I both were devastated when my mom told me that we were moving to Hawaii for her research for her new book. He actually cried twice as much as I did, but the crazy thing about us is that we took turns being strong for each other; like when he cried, I just sat or stood there, waiting and comforting him until he was finished, and same for him with me.

"Jess, it's not the end of the world." I said one day before I left.

"Then why does it feel like it?" He said, looking up at me with a tear stained face.

"I honestly don't know, but I do know that we will be able to write, and you'll send me pictures of the amazing things happening here and I will send you pictures of my tan and the sun and the water." I laughed and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." That was one of the last things he said to me in person.

Anyway, one day in Hawaii, I met a girl named Alana Blanchard and we instantly became best friends. When I was on the plane to my new destination, I decided that maybe I should change my name, make myself more interesting, without totally lying to people. So I came to the decision to use my middle name, Bethany, and my mom's maiden name, Hamilton. Genius, right?

Alana and I did absolutely everything together, she even taught me how to surf, which was practically the only sport that was fun in this very small island. Although, no day passed that I didn't think of Jess, I missed going up his driveway every day, waiting under his window until he came down to meet me. I even woke up at 2 o'clock in the morning because of the habit, and because I was slightly jet lag.

One morning, my mom came up to me and handed me an envelope. "It's addressed to you," she said, smiling. I opened the glue seal and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Leslie,_

_I figured I should start the mailing thing. How have you been? Are you all unpacked? Have you met anyone? I have a whole lot more questions, but I think they can wait until a later letter. Um, May Belle is doing well, as are my mom and dad. I haven't really talked to the other three sisters, you know how it is. School is starting up in a week, I'm definitely dreading it. Oh, no, here comes another question, but where are you going to go to school? What type of extracurriculars are you going to take? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I could actually spell that. Haha. Well, write back when you can. Salutations, Jess Aarons_

I grinned and walked to my room at the back of our new house. Once I arrived I found a pencil and paper and sat at my desk to write back to him.

_Dear Jess,_

_It was lovely finding your letter, and I don't mind a lot of questions being asked, because then the following letter will be longer and the one after that even longer and so on. Therefore, ask as many questions as you would like. Plus, knowing you, you will be able to come up with things to talk about for eternity. Anyway, I have been well, and I still have a few boxes left in the living room and my closet, so, no I'm actually not unpacked. Oh, yeah, I have met someone, her name is Alana and she is a very interesting individual, she is teaching me how to surf! Just think about it, your best friend, Leslie Burke, a surfer! Oh my goodness, I totally forgot to tell you, I changed my name, it's now Bethany Hamilton. I figured, new place, new me. Well, not totally, just little things. And about school, my mom is going to homeschool me and Alana in her spare time, which is just perfect, because I will have the most amazing tan by the time your school year ends! Have you found out who you have as your teacher next year yet? You also will have to tell me how Janice is treating everyone next year. It shall be an interesting sight to see. Farewell for now, your friend, Leslie (a.k.a. Bethany)_

I finished and sealed the letter. I took it out to my mother to address, since she was so much better at doing that type of stuff.

A couple weeks later, I still hadn't gotten a letter, but I wasn't worried, I didn't have time to; apparently, my mom had more free time than we thought, cause she kept us fairly busy with homework around the clock. I wasn't about to complain though; you see, my mom is very impulsive, so I complain, she sends us both back to public school. Neither of us wanted that, I mean, who wanted to get up at six in the morning to get to school, certainly not me.

At this point in time, I was starting surfing lessons with Alana's dad. And, boy, was I happy. Apparently, I was a natural, so I was about at Alana's level in no time at all. We went out two to three times a week with our boards and just had fun. Actually, I got so involved in it that my dad started to learn to carve and make his own surfboards. Cool, huh?

**Hey, everybody, it's Babygirl669, and you know how much I love and adore you guys, so please review! By the way, I know the differences between Bethany and Leslie, like Leslie, only child, Bethany, two brothers, stuff like that, but I thought it could be an interesting story. So, I'd really appreciate constructive criticism only and this story is being planned to be a multi-chapter event. So stay tuned.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
